


Fast Car

by Kindassunshine



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch and V killing some time in the garage the best way they know how... </p><p>They can't seen to stay away from each other... but maybe together they can get somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So we're back with the Brotherhoood :D Having refreshed myself on a couple of bits from the books, I'm still screaming internally from how much these two should be together! 
> 
> Realised as well what I think V looks like is based on the cover of Lover Unbound... I have the old-ish covers; the ones that were colour-coded, like V's is green, Wrath's is apricot or peach? Not a very sexy colour either way. 
> 
> Also struggling a little with my american-english translations in this piece, so if my american cousins spot anything particularly bizarre let me know :) (don't get me started on the 'true' thing) Enjoy!

‘It was like…’ here Rhage made a sound that was a cross between a screech and growl. Butch could see V’s eye twitch as the noise beat on his ear drum. He looked wiped, but then sixteen days on rotation would do that to a guy. Butch could see Tohr watching the Brother too; navy eyes narrowed. V didn’t seem to have noticed, hoodie pulled low so it seemed he was peering at Rhage from inside a cocoon.  
‘Hollywood, what the fuck is wrong with you?’ V grumbled, using the inner skin of his wrist to take Rhage’s temperature.  
‘John, back up me man!’ he called, swatting V away and turning his baby blues on John Matthew, who spread his hands in mute confusion, ‘it was totally making a noise like grreecccttssshhgg-’  
‘Yeah, yeah we get it,’ V grunted, wincing, ‘I’ll take a look later; it’s probably the radiator.’  
‘You’re meant to be taking break,’ the queen told him from the other side of Wrath. V squinted at Beth. ‘It’s what Jane wants,’ she added with a soft smile. Butch watched as V shut down the response trying to keep the grin off his face; females played dirty. Since Jane and Manny had left for a medical conference that morning, the other females in the house felt it was their duty to bust balls in her place. When Vishous had emerged that evening Marissa gave him a look as sharp as her suit and told him straight up to go back to bed; only to be informed that, with Jane away, there was nothing to stay in bed for.  
‘And besides we agreed three days, man,’ Tohr added, aligning his cutlery, ‘you swore to me on the cop’s life,’ pointing at Butch, who flushed, then folding his arms. The doggen began clearing the dining room under Fitz’s watchful eye.  
‘You know that’s all shit,’ V snorted, winking at the cop.  
‘You wanna run that risk?’ Tohr shrugged, ‘plenty of lessers out there, V.’  
‘I’m in the house, true?’ V rumbled, rolling his eyes. The male gave him a hard look.  
‘Okay, it ain’t up for discussion,’ Wrath growled, ‘cop you’re with Phury, since Cinderella doesn’t get to go to the ball tonight,’ pointing at Vishous, who gave him a one fingered salute. Wrath chuckled, inclining his head to the doggen who took his plate then, added, ‘briefing in ten then you can bounce.’ The king got to his feet resting his hand briefly on his shellan’s shoulder. Grumbling and yawning the Brotherhood followed suit. 

Half an hour later, V was hanging in the vestibule, smoking and with apparently nothing better to do with his evenings than enjoy Darius’ taste in architecture.  
‘Yo,’ Butch said, as he came to a stop at his boy’s elbow; facing one of the large canvasses. Vishous glanced at him before stubbing out his cig in the nearest crystal ashtray.  
‘D was so fucking classy,’ he murmured wryly, ‘I wish you could have known him, cop.’  
‘Yeah, me too,’ Butch mumbled, leaning against V’s muscled shoulder.  
‘Don’t keep me waiting too long tonight, yeah,’ he muttered, voice deepening deliciously. Butch felt a kick of heat low in his stomach. Though he’d never say it out loud, with Jane in another time zone and his female doing an all-dayer at the Safe Place, he had an idea how they might kill some time. Butch glanced back up the marble staircase then, when he could see it empty, pecked V on the mouth. The male kissed him back, blowing the circuits in his brain and soon they were necking at the bottom of the stairs. There was something kind of sexy about being leathered-up, daggers across his chest and Glock on his hip, with Vishous armourless, still warm from his mattress. Butch had a hold of his boy’s head in both hands, enjoying the softness of his hair. Quite a lot of him was soft right then, the fabric of his clothes, the skin on the back of his neck; there was one notable exception pressing hot and hard against his leather-clad thigh. V had his arms folded, though they were pressed chest to chest, and Butch knew the male was trying to keep himself contained. Voices and the sound of boots on marble forced them apart a split second before Rhage and Z appeared on the stairs.  
‘Let’s roll, cop,’ Rhage grinned, cracking the candy his was sucking with his molars, ‘Quinn’s driving,’ he added with a bright grin. Butch groaned; Quinn drove like he’d skipped vampire driver’s ed to watch action movies.  
‘Well hell,’ Butch snorted, tugging his dagger holster straight, ‘it’s a good day to die.’ Rhage cackled turning towards the subterranean garage.  
‘Later,’ V rumbled, ducking out the front entrance to smoke on the steps. Zsadist gave Butch a hard look as they trooped underground. Butch kept his eyes down; realising his mouth and chin must be rubbed red from V’s goatee. 

They rolled back into the Brotherhood compound an hour and a half before dawn. While the others were cracking jaws to yawn, Butch felt totally wired. He resisted the urge to fidget as they inched past the heavy metal doors; V’d told him once they could withstand a tank shell. The lights were already on when they pulled into the open space. Music loud enough to deafen and fast enough to double his heart-rate poured through the car hanger. V waved a hand-rolled lazily when they rolled in. He looked like a mechanic from a movie; hot as hell, leaning up against the van in a black wife-beater and coverall with the arms tied around his waist. As soon as Quinn had parked up, Rhage bounded out of the truck to describe the noise he’d heard coming from the van again. But by the time Butch walked over V was sending the Brother on his way.  
‘Cop,’ V grunted; light eyes watching Quinn and John Matthew beat feet towards the smell of roast chicken.  
‘You wanna eat?’ Butch asked leaning up against the van, shoulder to shoulder with his boy, and eyeing the tarp on the far side. It looked like it all the parts that made an engine were layed out with all the anal retention V could manage.  
‘Nah,’ he muttered, ‘but I can keep my hands busy for a while if you want to.’ Butch didn’t need to see the smirk.  
‘Where we going to go?’ he asked dropping his voice; double checking the apparent emptiness of the garage. V glanced around too then shrugged popping off the van’s bumper.  
‘Give me a sec,’ he winked walking away towards the entrance to the main house. A moment later, Butch flinched at the sound of the dawn lockdown V must have initiated. All the lights except the strip over Butch’s head snapped out like in every crappy horror movie he’d ever seen. The music cut out suddenly and Butch could feel his ears burn in the silence. V tapped back to him out of the darkness, flicking the stub of his cig and looking at him like he was going to eat him alive.  
‘Get in,’ Vishous instructed, when he got close. Butch glanced at the open side door of the van behind him and raised his eyebrows.  
‘The van?’ he chuckled. V just stared him down. Butch shrugged climbing up; he guessed he’d done it in weirder places. V pulled the door closed behind him, casting them into tight darkness. Butch fumbled for a second before his fingers caught the ceiling light. Shut in the close space V looked huge, gaunt in the overhead lighting. Butch felt his cock thicken as the smell of Turkish tobacco and dark spice rolled over him. V was on him a second later, pinning him to the floor and stripping him of his weapons before he could take a full breath. They kissed messily with uncontrolled excitement. Butch slid his hands all the way down the male’s muscled back getting twin handfuls of ass. V grunted peeling leather and t-shirt off of him. Butch reciprocated pulling at the canvas of the coverall until he heard a rip and chuckle from above him.  
‘Easy there, cop,’ V murmured, helping Butch to ease the fabric down to his knees. Butch took hold of his cock in one hand while Vishous lay against him kissing his neck. He rubbed it lightly, fingertips tingling from smooth slide of sensitive skin. It was almost volcanically hot; his palm already pricking with sweat. Butch slipped his hand lower allowing the pads of his fingers to explore the ridged edge of an old wound. V had gone very still on top of him, his weight pleasantly grounding; though Butch couldn’t help thinking of an old story where a vampire in the form of a wolf lay on his victim to keep his blood warm. Well, V could have his blood or any other part of him he wanted. He moved his hand again squeezing at his heavy sack before V caught his questing hand, pinning both his arms above his head.  
‘You trying to make a Soprano, cop?’ his murmured, voice deep with arousal. Butch licked his lips.  
‘Looks like someone beat me to it,’ he smirked up at V’s shadowed face.  
‘That smart mouth is gonna get you in trouble,’ V whispered, body briefly leaving Butch’s though his hand was still tight on his wrists. Butch was about to ask when his wrist were released only to be cuffed in the distinctive buzz of plastic on plastic. V grinned at him unapologetically.  
‘Did you just cable tidy me to the fucking van?’ he roared at the male, who had now completely disappeared into the outer gloom. He waited for a moment in silence then experimentally flexed the bounds; he could probably snap the thin strips of plastic at a pinch but it would hurt like a bitch.  
‘Will you chill out, cop,’ V hissed, unexpectedly close to his ear, flopping down beside him, ‘I don’t wanna hurt you, true.’ Butch opened his mouth to tell him he could try, when V tapped an unsheathed dagger on his front teeth. A jolt went through him like he’d been jump started. He shuddered as V sliced a line of fire from his cupid’s bow to his chin then followed with his slick tongue. The male moved lower tracing the sharp blade over his Adam’s apple and cutting the skin over both his collar bones. Butch hissed toes curling inside his shitkickers; he’d be damned if he let V get him off without laying a hand on him. Vishous nicked his hip. Butch held his breath; it was like his blood was on fire. He could feel the tip of his dagger rest briefly in his bellybutton before V layed him open to his pubic bone. The cut was deeper this time and Butch could feel the wetness of his blood across his abs. V was licking at him greedily. Butch wanted hands on him, wanted to force his head down on his cock, pull his hair. V chuckled and Butch remembered the advantages of screwing a mind reader. V popped the button on his leather’s then pulled down the zipper with his teeth, Butch laughing as he did. Butch clenched his jaw at the slightest brush of lips on his thick erection.  
‘Mind the teeth, yeah?’ he murmured, as V sat back to pull leather down his thighs.  
‘Or what?’ Vishous asked amused as he tugged at the laces of Butch’s shitkicker. Soon Butch lay completely naked, strapped down at the wrist in the back of the van. His nipples puckered in the cool air, the fine hairs on his skin rising. V was looking down at him, dagger tapping against a pouting lip. Butch knew that look. If the male had his way he’d take him a piece at a time. V shifted, stowing the dagger behind him and dipping his mouth for Butch to kiss. Butch sucked V’s lower lip then caught it between his teeth. V pulled up a little so his flesh stretched between them. Butch bit down hard. Blood filled his mouth. Vishous slammed into him, knocking the air from his lungs, fist connecting with the metal by his head hard enough to set the vehicle suspension rocking. Butch felt himself go rigid and not in a good way. V pulled away from him jerkily. He was panting through a bloody mouth. There was a beat of silence.  
‘Sorry, cop,’ he rumbled when his breathing evened out. Butch shrugged; it wasn’t often V flat out lost it. It was kind of flattering to know he could do that to the guy. He shifted missing the male’s weight on him. V sat back watching his discomfort, sucking his lip.  
‘V,’ he groaned, finally losing it when a leather gloved hand ran appreciatively down the inside of his thigh.  
‘Hmm?’ Vishous smirked, ‘you got a problem, baby?’  
‘V, I ain’t kidding,’ he panted biting his lip, curling bare toes as V bent his leg up. V licked his lips in the dim overhead light, diamond irises glinting before lowering his mouth. Butch had barely felt the roughness of his tongue or the enclosing warm before an orgasm was rolling through him like a tidal wave. He roared arching his back, the tendons in his neck stretched taught. V gripped his hips tightly with both hands; sucking him down hard; black hair brushing his abs where it was longer at the front. V slowly let him slip from the slick wetness of his mouth, laughing and wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Butch opened his mouth obediently when V pressed the two longest fingers of his right hand against his lips. He watched lazily as V shifted him so his bare foot rested on the curve of V’s bicep, before rubbing gluey saliva over his exposed hole. His cock twitched. For a while all Butch hear were the sticky sounds of V working him open. As V brushed his sweet spot over and over again Butch could see stars.  
‘Can you take it like this, cop?’ he asked him seriously, watching his face. Butch nodded; honestly right now he’d let V drive a bus through there.  
‘Go ahead,’ Butch grinned, ‘I’m a big boy; I can take it.’  
‘Trouble is I’m a big boy myself,’ V murmured in his best porn-star purr. Butch gave a deep laugh as V pulled up his other leg and licked his palm. Butch panted through his mouth, he was hard again pulse pumping through his dick. V pushed into him steadily until his hips bones were tight against his ass; hot length splitting him in half. Butch bit down a curse, the friction splitting delicate skin. V hummed rubbing the base of his spine adding his own salvia to the mix.  
‘We cool?’ V muttered after a minute, squeezing his hips.  
‘Yeah,’ Butch grunted. The heat of V inside him seemed to be spreading out, up his chest and down his thighs. Vishous leant low over him trapping his own hands in the fold of Butch’s hip as his legs bent up thrusting in so deeply Butch could swear he could feel V’s dick at the back of his throat. He whined as the male pulled back then pushed back in with tantalising slowness. Butch shook, nails digging into his palms as Vishous stretched him wide. Then V cracked, gripping Butch hard; plunging in and out of him like he wanted to rip him in half. It felt good; bent up so tight he was ready to blow. Butch was panting, feeling V’s bangs trace through the sweat on his forehead. He wondered what he was thinking. His dark lashes were low, supernatural glow burning through the thin skin of his eyelids. They were plenty slick enough now, sliding perfectly against each other as blood roared in Butch’s ears.  
‘Open your eyes,’ V panted above him and Butch did. Hazel locked with diamond and Butch was so close he could hardly breathe. He felt hot slickness pump into him a split second before he came again. When coherent though had returned, Butch found himself flat on his back with V lying against his naked side warm and sticky.  
‘You go cross-eyed when you come,’ he murmured after moment and V gave a hoarse laugh, resting the back of his hand on Butch’s stomach.  
‘You good, cop?’  
‘You gotta ask?’  
‘Answer the question,’ the male grunted.  
‘You blew my mind, babe,’ Butch told him, rolling over to give him an open mouthed kiss, twisting his arms up. V groaned cupping his head then pulled back just enough to mouth three words against his lips. For a moment Butch couldn’t breathe, sparks radiating from where he was touching V to the tips of his fingers and toes. They lay together mouth to mouth in the back of the van and for the first time since his transition Butch wished he was human. Wished they were human, living in his crappy old apartment, working to pay the bills, eking out of little slice of heaven. No lessers, no vampires, no Brotherhood, no Marissa… his heart clenched in his chest. Vishous was watching him, unfocused pupils blown wide; still coming down from his climax.  
‘I wanna do it in a bed next time,’ Butch grumbled in the warm quiet, rolling his shoulders in discomfort. V snorted sitting up using Butch’s dagger to cut through the cable ties. Then he wiped himself down with his shirt and shrugged on his coverall without bothering to button it. Butch pulled on his tee and leathers as V cracked the van door dangling his bare feet onto the concrete. Butch sat next to him as he lit up.  
‘Gimme,’ Butch murmured, waving his hand vaguely for the hand-rolled. He was seriously feeling a post-coital cigarette right now. V switched his cig to his other hand, away from Butch.  
‘I ain’t wasting this shit on pussy-ass non-smokers,’ V told him smirking.  
‘Come on, man,’ Butch complained. V shook his head with a snort but then turned into him, face close to his.  
‘Breath in when I breath out, yeah,’ he told him. Butch rolled his eyes; he’d done a blowback before. They sat together, forehead to forehead, breath mingling until V lent away taking a deep drag and holding it. Butch closed his eyes and felt long hands cup his jaw, then the brush of a goatee on his mouth as he sucked in hot smoke. For one perfect moment the thick exhale sat heavy on his lungs. Then he started choking like he’d just been fished out of the ocean and V was cracking up flat on his back beside him. Butch wasn’t sure he’d have a nicotine craving ever again. They sat in familiar silence; Butch enjoying the delicious burn in his pelvis. Until heavy footsteps echoed across the hanger and someone flicked the overhead lights on with a hum of electricity.  
‘Vishous?’ called what was unmistakably Quinn’s voice. Butch gave V a smirk popping himself up. That the kid had a lot of respect for V was obvious and Butch always thought the hero-worship thing was kind of cute.  
‘What’s up?’ V nodded when Quinn rounded the side of the van. The male ran mismatched eyes over them, clocking V’s open coverall then looking away quickly. Vishous raised a finger exhaling smoke through his nose; ‘lemme guess, the king sent to you to get me.’ Quinn grinned looking a little sheepish: ‘technically, he sent John but here I am taking the bullet.’ He laughed and V cracked a smile standing up; ‘your boy’s afraid of me?’  
‘Man, I’d rather take on the Bastards single-handed than piss you off,’ Quinn snorted folding his arms. Butch laughed at V’s indignant snort.  
‘C’mon, Little Miss Sunshine,’ he grunted, ‘let’s bounce, I could eat a fucking horse.’ V stood clicking his shoulder joint and nodded at Quinn to lead them out. It wasn’t until they passing through the Pit did Butch remembered he’d left his knives and shitkickers in the van.


End file.
